Atama no Naka no Keshigomu
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA][OOC]Feitos um pro outro, parecia que nada nem ninguém iria conseguir separálos..Será..Às vezes o destino nos pregam peças..Péssimo resumo..u.u [YAOIDite x Mask


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Traduzindo o título: "_Atama no Naka no Keshigomu_", "_A Borracha da Minha Cabeça_"**

Na plataforma de Shinkansen com sentido à Nagano estava vazia, os passageiros daquela viagem já estavam dentro do trem, em um dos bancos um rapaz, de cabelos loiros claros, semi-ondulados e muito sedosos, pele bem clara, rosto delicado, parecia uma mulher, olhos grandes e azuis bem claros, na cor do céu, em baixo de um dos olhos, uma pinta que dava um charme à mais a ele, vestia uma blusa de lã branca na altura da coxa, uma calça preta e apertada com a barra dentro de uma bota branca cheia de fivelas, estava de cabeça baixa, com uma mala ao lado e passagem na outra, havia duas passagens..O trem faz sua última chamada e os olhos azuis claros do rapaz se enchem de lágrimas, ele engole em seco e se levanta apressado esbarrando em alguns atrasados que corriam para tentar pegar o Shinkansen, ele entra em uma cabine telefônica que havia na plataforma e enxugando as lágrimas na pele alva. Amassa as passagens e deixa em cima do telefone, saindo e descendo as escadas para fora da plataforma..

Já estava de noite, ele havia andado sem rumo por várias horas..Até ficar com sede e entrar em um kombini para comprar uma coca(coca-cola, mas os japas dizem apenas cora, eu vou deixar como coca).

-100 yen..-Diz o vendedor.

Afrodite procura moedas na carteira e entrega ao vendedor..

Já havia andado algumas quadras, quando se dá conta de ter esquecido algo..A coca que acabou de comprar, ao chegar ao kombini, vê um rapaz de cabelos negros e arrepiados, uma cara rude, moreno, vestia uma regata branca suja de poeira, calça bege larga também suja de pó, botas, uma toalha no pescoço e várias ferramentas presa à um cinto, com certeza trabalhava com construções, um peão..Olha para o balcão e não vê sua coca, o rapaz segurava um coca. Afrodite encara o rapaz com cara de poucos amigos, o rapaz o olha com ar de "Qual o problema?", abrindo a coca, mas Afrodite tira a coca das mãos dele e toma tudo, sem desviar o olhar do rapaz, solta um arroto devido ao gás, devolvendo a lata vazia e continuando o caminho. O rapaz o olha surpreso e solta um sorriso.

oOo

-Anda logo!!!Tô com pressa!!!!-Dizia uma mulher sentada nos fundos.

-Se não vai subir, saia!!!-Dizia um rapaz.

-Senhorita? Vai subir?-Pergunta o motorista, pensando que Afrodite era uma mulher.

Afrodite procurava pela carteira na mala, mas não achava, desistiu e desceu do ônibus, talvez tivesse esquecido no kombini..Ao chegar lá, o vendedor sorri e tira a carteira e a coca de baixo do balcão.

-É esquecida, tome cuidado..-O atendente também pensou que ele era uma mulher.

Afrodite guarda a carteira e olha para a coca, em sua cabeça o rosto do rapaz de alguns minutos antes, corre para fora do kombini, mas não vê o rapaz..

"Idiota, ele deve pensar que sou um mal-educado..", suspira Afrodite, pegando o caminho para casa.

oOo

-Dite, querido, venha..-A mãe de Afrodite o leva até o quarto.

Afrodite fica parado à porta e observa seus móveis, estava prestes a abandonar tudo aquilo, o luxo que sempre teve.

-Nii-chan!!!Não fugiu? Tava com saudadeeees!!!-Uma garotinha de cabelos negros e curtos pendurada à porta.

-Neffie!!!!Deixa seu irmão!!!-Gritava a mãe, fechando a porta atrás do rapaz.

oOo

-Meu nome é Afrodite, yoroshiku onegaishimassu(ao seu dipor, ou algo do gênero..xP)..-Afrodite abaixa a cabeça para cumprimentar os companheiros de serviço. Vestia um calça jeans apertada e com a barra larga, uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas.

-Já trabalhou com ternos?-Pergunta o chefe.

-Trabalhei com outros tios de roupas, ternos é a primeira vez, mas vou me esforçar..-Sorri Afrodite.

-Ora Ora, você é o Afrodite?-Um rapaz de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis, vestindo um terno pink com uma camisa branca e um lenço verde no pescoço chega analizando Afrodite dos pés à cabeça.

-..Você é..-Afrodite curioso.

-Misty, amigo e namorado do Shura, você deve conhece-lo..-Sorri Misty cinicamente.

-Conheço..Yoroshiku onegaishimassu Misty-sempai..-Afrodite abaixa a cabeça.

oOo

-Faz tempo que não saímos juntos não Dite? Hoje é um bom dia..-Sorria o pai de Afrodite ao volante.

O rapaz apenas observava a rua, o movimento dos carros, os prédios passando, as pessoas na rua..O céu azul, o tempo bonito..

-Pai..?-Afrodite depois de um tempo.

-Sim?-O pai sempre sorridente.

-Não está com raiva de mim?-Afrodite.

-Não, porque estaria?-Sorri o pai.

-Eu..Eu quase fugi com um rapaz, deu até polícia no meio..-Afrodite.

-Você fez isso? Não me lembro..Acho que esquecer as coisas é de família..-O pai solta uma risada e Afrodite sorri também.

-Chegamos, não irei demorar..Quer subir pra ver?-O pai tirando o cinto de segurança após parar o carro em frente à um prédio em construção.

-Hum Hum, tem poeira..Fico aqui mesmo..-Sorri Afrodite vendo a quantidade de pó que saia do local.

O pai de Afrodite entra na construção, um rapaz o esperava com o capacete de segurança e uma jaqueta para não sujar o terno que vestia.

-Obrigado..-Sorri o senhor.

Sobe alguns andares, observando a movimentação dos funcionários, todos abaixavam a cabeça para o engenheiro-chefe, que retribuía com um sorriso, ao chegar ao último andar, ouve uma discussão.

-Não podemos continuar, se colocarmos massa por cima irá desabar!!-Dizia um rapaz de cabelos negros e arrepiados.

-Não tem perigo!!!!!Se não acabarmos logo, iremos levar bronca!!Por causa da chuva paramos 2 dias!!Não podemos esperar!-Dizia um que parecia ser o chefe.

-Não quero saber se iremos ou não levar bronca! É arriscado continuarmos!!!A água acumulou no cimento, se colocarmos mais massa irá cair!!!-Gritava o rapaz.

-Ora seu, não quero que discuta comigo!!!Eu mando aqui e você vai colocar massa!!!!-O chefe aumenta a voz.

-Oque está acontecendo?-Diz o pai de Afrodite se aproximando.

-Shatyo(dono do lugar)!!!-O homem que parecia chefe se abaixa, era gordinho e baixinho.

-É esse idiota que não quer continuar a por cimento!!!-O gordinho.

-Posso saber porque?-O pai de Afrodite.

-Preguiça..-O gordinho é interrompido.

-..Shatyo, não podemos colocar massa por cima do cimento molhado, irá desabar..Qualquer leigo sabe disso..-O rapaz nervoso.

-Qual seu nome rapaz..-Diz o pai de Afrodite.

-Máscara, digo Luigi, já disse para o senhor umas 5 vezes..-Máscara da Morte.

-Bem Luigi, me mostre..-Pede o pai de Afrodite.

Mask pega um pé de cabra e arranca uma das tábuas que tampava o cimento, o pai de Afrodite e o chefe da construção se aproximam para ver.

-Está vendo ali, tem água, não podemos jogar cimento até ele secar..O prédio todo irá desabar..-Diz Mask.

-Hum..verdade..-Diz o pai de Afrodite.

-Se quiser virar piada nos jornais e matar milhões de pessoas, vai em frente, porque eu não irei colocar cimento aí até secar..-Diz Mask pegando um cigarro e descendo.

Afrodite que esperava no carro, ouvindo música vê Mask saindo da construção com um cigarro na boca, o rosto dele não é estranho, aquelas ferramentas no cinto, a cara de mau..De onde é que havia visto ele..

-Desculpe a demora, está com fome?-O pai de Afrodite entra no carro e eles partem.

oOo

-Olhe essa parede, está um horror!!!Eles brigaram e saíram na metade do serviço..E é até sábado, temos só 2 dias..-Kamus com pasta nas mãos olhava a parede com a metade do papel colado, muita sujeira no chão.

-Espera, vou ver com meu pai..-Diz Afrodite pegando o celular.

-Alô pai? Preciso de ajuda..-Afrodite explicando o ocorrido.

-Hum, ok, irei mandar um dos rapazes para ver aí, ele estará por aí lá pelas 1 da tarde..-Diz o pai de Afrodite, ainda eram 11 da manhã.

Afrodite e Kamus esperavam pelo tal rapaz que o pai de Afrodite mandou, estavam na frente do elevador, a porta se abre, e lá estava Mask, Afrodite olha para aquele rosto e se lembra da coca..sai de fininho, enquanto Kamus o levava até o local, e fica trás de um pilar, observando.

-Está uma droga!!!Vai ter que colar de novo!-Diz arrancando os papéis que estava grudado.

-Mas, temos apenas 2 dias!!!!Não vai ficar pronto até lá..-Kamus desesperado.

-Olha aqui boyzinho, escolhe..Um serviço bem feito ou qualquer merda..-Mask se aproxima de Kamus.

-U-um serviço bem feito..-Kamus.

-Ótimo, me ajude a arrancar isso!-Mask puxando o papel.

Afrodite continua a olhar a cena assustado, vai até uma hambaike e coloca a moeda, escolhe coca , quando a latinha cai e ele ia pegar, uma mão bem maior que a sua pega na frente, e ele é prensado entre a máquina, era ele..Mask, esse abre a coca e toma tudo, isso com o rosto bem perto ao de Afrodite, depois solta um arroto na cara do pobre loiro e devolve a lata, depois sai como se não tivesse acontecido nada, passado o susto, Afrodite apenas sorri.

oOo

Afrodite andava pela rua, pensava em voz alta.

-Oque esta resmungando aí?-Mask aparece ao lado dele.

-N-nada..Estava pensando se vou ou não pegar um táxi..-Sorri Afrodite.

-Huum..-Mask diz com pouco interesse e vai até seu carro, um jipe velho e sujo.

Ao fechar a porta ele vê pelo retrovisor da porta uma moto se aproximando e Afrodite esticando a mão para chamar um táxi, a moto passa raspando em Afrodite e pega a bolsa que estava no barco dele, Mask abre a porta do carro, assim que a moto ia passando, o motoqueiro bate na porta e voa, caindo alguns metros à frente, Afrodite e outras pessoas assistiam assustadas. Mask se aproxima do rapaz lentamente e aproxima o rosto dele, que ao olhar para a cara carrancuda do italiano, levanta e sai correndo mancando e batendo em todo lugar.

Afrodite corre até onde Mask estava, sua bolsa havia sido arremessada alguns metros e todo seu interior estava fora, havia muitos e muitos lápis.

-Uau, vai abrir uma papelaria?-Ri Mask.

-É que eu perco ele com facilidade..-Diz tendo um preso no cabelo.

-Perecebi..-Mask tira o lápis do cabelo do loiro.

-Eu te levo para casa..Senhorita?-Mask faz Afrodite entrar no seu carro velho e sujo, e o leva até a casa.

-Eu me chamo Afrodite e não sou uma senhorita, sou um homem..-Sorri Afrodite, deixando Mask de queixo caído.

oOo

-Tem certeza disso?-Marin atrás de um pilar.

-Claro!!!Eu vi, tem uns rapazes bonitos que trabalham com ele..-Afrodite.

-Vamos, no três..-Afrodite puxa Shina, Marin e Kamus.

Os três iam andando como se não quisessem nada com nada, passam em frente a barraquinha onde havia 4 rapazes, Mask, Aioria, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, Milo, um rapaz de cabelos loiros e cacheados e olhos enormes e azuis e Kanon, um rapaz de olhos azuis escuros e cabelos longos e escuros.

-Uau..Que gatas..-Diz Kanon, vendo Afrodite(novamente confundido com uma mulher..) Marin e Shina.

-Eu sou mais o rapaz ruivo..-Milo olhando Kamus.

Eles iam passando, quando Afrodite se vira, olha para Mask como se estivesse espantado.

-Estava só de passagem, que engraçado nos cruzarmos aqui..-Sorri Afrodite.

-Oque estamos esperando, sentem-se..-Kanon puxa mais cadeiras.

Os 8 ficam lá bebendo e conversando, os casais iam se formando e cada um ia saindo, sobrando apenas Mask e Afrodite..

-Se beber tudo, viro seu namorado..-Diz Mask enchendo um copinho com sake.

-E se eu não beber..?-Afrodite com sorriso.

-Nunca mais nos vemos..-Mask com um sorriso misterioso.

Afrodite sorri e bebe tudo, antes de acabar com o sake, Mask tira o copo das mãos do rapaz e o beija, lambendo um pouco do líquido que escorria da boca do loiro.

oOo

-Que cheiro bom oque é isso? Me lembra meu tio, meu pai, não sei, mas é um cheiro muito bom..-Afrodite deitado no tapete, perto de Mask.

-Que cheiro?-Mask sem entender.

-Que perfume está usando?-Afrodite cheirando o pescoço de Mask.

-Ah..isso? É colônia..Pós-barba..-Ri Mask, se levantando.

A casa de Máscara da Morte era bem rústica, toda de madeira, sala-cozinha num único cômodo, tinha uma escada cheia de livros e papéis que ia até um segundo piso no mesmo cômodo, onde havia livros, um computador, e várias esculturas de madeira..Uma das esculturas lhe chama a atenção, parecia um rosto esculpido na madeira.

-Oque é isso?-Afrodite ia pegar a escultura.

-Não é nada..-Mask tira das mãos do loiro e joga fora.

-Mas..-Afrodite.

-Quer tal jogarmos carta? Uma aposta..-Mask pega um baralho para disfarçar, tira três ases, dois pretos e um vermelho, mostra para Afrodite e dobra eles no meio e coloca sobre as escadas(Dite estava em cima agaixado e Mask em baixo de pé), começa a mudar eles de posição enquanto começa a falar palavras rápido, no final diz "Aposta" e manda Afrodite tentar descobrir qual é a A vermelho.

-Hum..Acho que é esse!!!-Afrodite aponta para o do meio.

-Errou!!!Me pague..-Mask vira todos, era o da esquerda, depois abre a mão e cobra Afrodite.

Afrodite ri sem entender, finge tirar dinheiro do bolso e joga na mão de Mask, mas não havia nada..Mask continua a estender a mão, Afrodite desiste e dá um beijo no rosto dele, Mask sorri e puxa Afrodite para um beijo mais profundo, o pega no colo e o carrega até o quarto..

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXx

Wiii!!!x3

Parece que parte da minha mente Yaoi voltou..xD

Essa fic foi inspirada num filme coreano de mesmo nome, não lembro o final, mas dou um jeito..É um drama tipo Kaze ni Nare, mas ninguém morre aqui..Tenho outro drama na cabeça, mas esse outro vou ver se escrevo ou não..xP

Espero que gostem dessa fic, se minha mente yaoi não fugir, irei terminar logo..x3

Mas como tem o Ano Novo, acho que irei demorar um pouco..Well, espero reviews..

Bjnhos Pure-Petit deshita..


End file.
